All the While
by twilight.is.here
Summary: Fireworks colored his pale skin. I cringed when a heart-stopping BOOM went off. He chuckled and looked at me, "Are you scared?" he asked almost to quiet to hear. "Of what?" I asked him. "Death..." his parted lips was cool on my throat... EDWARD/BELLA READ
1. Chapter 1

READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BEGINNING OF FIRST CHAPTER!!

**So, This is a recreation of Twilight. I just read the book on (last) Sunday and I've been dying to do my own version of it. Bella won't be exactly the same as the book, only Stephenie Meyer knows EXACTLY how Bella is. I don't like giving a false interperatation on how Bella would think and stuff. That's just my opinion.**

**Disclaim thing: I only own Annabelle, Ian, and Tom... Stephenie Meyer owns everything else… that was pretty obvious. **

**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.--All the While--.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

_Why? _I didn't ask him for this. Heck, I didn't ask _anyone _for this. So, I blame karma. Hey, I need someone to blame for the unfortunate events in my life. Again I ask, _why? _That was about the only question running through my head. Why on earth would my _father _want me to spend a whole year with him in that small town? What was it… it had something to do with silverware… Forks!! _Ugh._ I'm calling it Forks and Knives. I mean, moving there and seeing _him _again is just as painful as stabbing… never mind…

"Isabella," my mom, Annabelle, sighed. I turned my head towards her, without looking away from my iPod. "please give this a chance. I know that you just turned sixteen, but your father really does love you. And he deserves to spend time with you. He's just trying to stay in touch with his daughter." There she goes again, always trying to see the good in things. Well, when there's not good to see, I won't be there to hear that I was right. _I'll_ be here in Forks and Knives.

I ripped the ear buds out and clutched the tan armrest angrily, my finger tips going a translucent whitish-yellow from the lacking circulation. "If he loved me five years ago, then why did he leave us for _her_?" I spat, my face stone-solid, to ensure myself that no emotion was splayed across my face. I was a master at controlling my unwanted emotions, but with this subject, I just… let my guard down with my mom. Of course she understood, but after Dad left for another woman—whom he later left also—Mom moved on to start dating a man who worked with her. Ian. He is honestly and awesome guy. I know for a fact that sooner or later, they will get married. Maybe then my family won't feel so broken. Anyways, I'm glad that he and my mom are so… bonded. She's happier with him. I guess that I'm just afraid that he will hurt my mom (like Dad did) when I go to visit Dad in Forks and Knives.

Mom ran her slender fingers through her shoulder-length reddish brown hair. "Bella, that was _five years _ago." Bella is my nickname. I mean, wouldn't writing 'Isabella' all the time get a little annoying? Especially with my level of patience.I got my name (Isabella Swan) from my great grandmother Isabella. Everyone says that she and I are so similar, that we could be twins… and that I'll look like she did when she was seventy-three. My other great grandmother was from the Ukraine (near Poland).

My voice was unrecognizably broken as the words "Then why does it still hurt?" flowed from my stalling lungs. Sometimes it felt like I was the only one who understood this kind of unconditional pain. The only one who felt like not surviving it, at least.

Mom glanced in the rearview mirror at the tailgating car behind her and spoke, "I don't know, honey. I honestly don't know." Her voice, like mine, was not hers. And I instantly regretted my feeling of unconditional pain when I saw a small tear run down her smooth cheek. Mom was not the type of woman who cried a lot. She's whom I got the part of my personality that controlled emotions. Making Mom cry—even unintentionally—was big. I slumped back in the plush seat, ashamed of what I had said; knowing that backing down now was the best thing to do. I focused on repairing the hole in the wall holding back all my emotions that was causing the rest to slowly crumble.

_Stupid, stupid Bella. _I hated when I made Mom feel like this. I closed my eyes and waited for us to get to Forks and Knives. I slumped farther into the seat so when I looked straight ahead, I saw the textured cover of the glove box.

My mom clicked her tongue from the roof of her mouth and scolded, "Isabella Swan! Do you _want_ your spine to be _permanently _damaged? I swear…" she shook her head and glanced at me from the corner of her eyes. A playful smile spread on her face as I chuckled and straightened up.

"Sorry mommy." I smiled.

We made small talk until we saw a small, old, beaten sign a few hundred feet ahead of us. I saw Mom get that familiar smile on her face, and the far-off look in her eyes. She had always loved Forks and Knives. Always.

_Welcome to the sunny town of Forks!_

Even though the sign was still about one thousand feet ahead of us, I could make out the faded words. Hallelujah, contacts! There was a line of deep black spray-paint through the word "sunny". Why was _sunny _crossed— CRAP!! There was a light rain, but definitely enough to make the roads slick. Geez, if the rain is only like this, Forks and Knives must be rainier than I thought. I mean... I'm used to the nice New Jersey weather. I even have a decent tan for once! That's hard for me to do! To get a tan, I will burn _intensely _and then I will get really itchy. After a week of red skin (no pealing, thank the good Lord), the red will turn into a warm tan color. Ah, the joys of my life…

Oh! Sorry, that was _way _off topic. So where was I… right! I am not the 'rain excessively' type person. "_You have entered the Twilight Zone._" Geddy Lee's voice told me… in song (Ooo…). _Yep, got that right._ I sighed, running my fingers through my chocolate colored hair (with hints of reddish brown—courtesy of Mom—natural highlights). It had lightened over the half-summer I had with light. I figured I wouldn't be getting much of the precious rays here.

Mom pulled my old mustang (from my loving grandfather who had bought it brand new… in the late 60s) into a small neighborhood. The houses all had their own… personalities that I guessed reflected the owners.

"There it is!" Mom squealed. _Squealed. Ew._ I looked up to see a small, two-story crisp white house. The sturdy white door was framed with navy molding, as was the windows. The lawn was bright green, from all the _lovely _rain. In the small porch that had a wooden oning (attached to the house) was a small wooden bench that matched the color of the molding. This house looked fit for the Jersey shore or something rather than rainy old Forks and Knives. Sitting on top of the roof was a weather vane, which was currently still, as the rain had stopped. Of course, the clouds still flooded the sky like still ocean water, but it was progress! Go earth!

"Well! Come on Bella! I have to make my flight back to Jersey before work tomorrow!" Mom clapped her hands together and got out of the car. I sighed and followed. I slapped the door opened and slammed my black converse to the wet ground, sending small water droplets onto my bare legs. Ugh. Even though I was wearing shorts, I wasn't cold. I never got cold, unless it was snowing outside. I held my iPod as I stuffed my hands into the bright blue jacket and watched a silver Volvo pass, the car slowing slightly, but trying to be subtle. The driver glanced over at me, as did the passenger. They were two guys, probably close to my age. I walked to the door, completely ignoring them and stepped up the stairs carefully, as to ensure that I wouldn't slip in the wet and grassy steps… like usual As I stopped, I let out a breath, blowing my bangs from my eyes.

The door swung in, and there stood my dad. He looked almost the same: a slender body, muscles, and a youthful face. The only thing different was that his hairline was getting high. Ha ha, my daddy was balding.

"Annabelle," my dad smiled greatly and hugged my mom tightly. My mom replied with a light "Tom," in his shoulder. It was no secret that my dad still loved her. He used to come to our house and beg her to take him back after he dumped his girlfriend. He never liked talking about what happened between them. Neither did she. It was like a secret that they had, but everyone knew about it. Dad let go of Mom, and turned to me. "Is that my little girl?" I smiled smally. He also knew that I was still mad at him. I saw that sad depth to his chocolate eyes that had a certain level deep in his eyes that was like liquid sorrow. No tears, but he was still hurt. That layer would probably scare him forever. I widened my smile so he would feel that it was genuine. Dad scooped me up in a huge hug. I hugged back, with one other thing on my mind…

_Well, Home sweet Home…_

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**... YEP! That was short, I know, but once I really start getting into it, I will make longer chapters. But you know what makes me more into it... (i couldn't hear you...)**

**GOOD JOB! REVIEWS! Is that a shock or what? Ha, so here's a tip: the awesomest reveiws will win a prize!! I'll tell you what you win in the next chapter IF you give back a little!**

**--.twilight.is.here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay… since you readers don't seem to like Sequoia in the story, I'll change it back to Bella

**Okay… since you readers don't seem to like Sequoia in the story, I'll change it back to Bella. The personality will still be like this, since I don't want her to be the same as the story Bella will still have some of the same personality, like her danger-magnet self… a few others that I can't remember.**

**On a better subject… since everyone knows that Edward will be in this story, I just wanted to mention this: I picture him for this as ****Robert Pattinson (plays Edward in movie… so how he looks in the movie). There is a link on my profile for the best picture of him (my opinion of course)… tell me what you think!!**

**sigh read and review.**

**Disclaim thing: I only own Annabelle, Ian, and Tom... Stephenie Meyer owns everything else… that was pretty obvious. **

**All the while- Chapter II**

I flopped my blocky black suitcase onto the deep blue bed sheets that covered the twin-sized bed. _He obviously talked to Mom. _I sighed, scratching the base of my neck, my other hand on my hip. I drew back the shiny silver zipper and flipped the top over which bounced on the pillow at the head of the bed. I walked over to the white dresser and pulled open the middle drawer. As I put my tops into the gaping hole (yes… I always try to use creative words), I heard Dad talking to someone on the phone.

"_Maybe she would… is Jacob willing to see her? ... Tomorrow sounds great._" Dad sighed into the phone momentarily and said "_She hasn't really spoken to me since she's got here… Annabelle said just to give her some space. She's so different now…" _he trailed off, his disbelieving voice becoming a low hum as he mush have walked to another part of the house.

I felt myself frown, as I shoved the middle drawer back in, catching my left ring finger in between the wood. "SHIT!" I hissed, yanking my finger out and curling my toes. I quickly glanced at it before putting it in my mouth… who knows why, that's just what I did. I waited a minute before uncurling my toes and looking at my finger again. "Oh, fiddle sticks," I muttered seeing the skin under the nail already a slight purple color. I sighed and pulled out the top. I always found a way to accidentally cause myself pain. As you can probably tell, even closing a drawer is a danger to my health. I filled the drawer with underwear, bras, and socks… just throwing them in, not caring about how it looked. _I don't expect Dad to go through my drawers; searching for bras… he doesn't need them. _I snickered at the thought of _my _dad going through his 16-year-old daughter's bras, holding them up to himself in search for the best one for him…

"What's so funny?" my dad asked as he leaned up against the door frame, a smirk on his face and his arms crossed across his chest. His legs were crossed at the ankle

I waved his question off like nothing. "Nothing special, but one thing I wish to suggest…" he looked at me questioningly. "Don't start wearing bras…"

Instantly, his bellowing laugh filled the room and making me smile. He leaned forward, his hands on his knees as he shook with his joyful laughter. "Oh wow!" he heaved, brushing a tear from his cheek (he was laughing that hard) and stood up straight. He cleared his throat and made his voice deeper for manly effect, "Don't worry Bella, I will not start wearing bras."

I felt myself let out a light laugh as he sat at the desk chair. "So I have a friend who lives in La Push,"

"La where?" I asked, knowing that this was the friend he was talking to.

Dad fiddled with the green pen that was sitting next to my notebook in the desk. "La Push. It's… I can't explain where it is. You know I was never good at directions." I smiled in agreement. Once, when I was a little girl, Mom and Dad planned to take me to Buffalo, New York to see relatives. Well, Dad was driving and insisted that Mom and I slept, claiming that he had "a flawless sense of direction" and "all the coffee I need so I won't miss a turn". When Mom and I woke up, we were in Maryland. "But Billy has a son, who just turned sixteen, named Jacob. Since I have to go down there next Sunday, I was wondering if you would like to come and meet him."

I smiled again, but this time, it was natural. "Definitely. I need _someone _to be my friend." I shrugged and Dad smiled back, until an uncomfortable silence fell over us.

"Well, I'll let you be. I'll see you in the morning, Bells. 'Night," he kissed my forehead and closed the door softly behind him. I stared at the door for a minute, before falling back on my bed. There was a… feeling that I couldn't place, a certain place in the pit of my stomach. I was… _nervous_. I hadn't been nervous in a _long _time, but now, I didn't know what was to come tomorrow. Or even when school started. I didn't know what the kids were like here. I barely even knew what Dad was like anymore. School started on Monday, two days full days from now. I had two days to fit in… who am I kidding? I _never _fit in. I'm Isabella Swan, God darn it! I'm my own person, and moving to Forks and Knives will not change that. Tomorrow, I will ask Dad to show me around town, since it will be Saturday. And on Sunday, I will just get ready for school. Even though I'm sixteen, I'm a junior. I skipped kinder garden, Mom and Dad were contacted by the principal in kinder garden and told them that I was "too advanced to be in this class". I'm not complaining. It's just that I've always been the young smart nerd girl. As long as I get a good education, that's all that I'm focusing on… aside from the school work itself, of course.

I spent the rest of the night unpacking the other things I had brought: books, notebooks, pictures, and toiletries. I set aside the bag of school supplies I had kept from last year to use again. I'm _not_ spending fifty dollars on binders and paper and pencils when I can just reuse things! As I was unpacking, I found a picture from 8th grade my best friend Anna and I. We were pretending to be like the other girls in our grade, so we had dark eye make up, and bathing suit tops on with the short shorts. The memory of us laughing at all the stupid pathetic girls made me laugh to myself. I pinned that picture, along with my others, on the corkboard above my bed.

"I have to sleep," I mumbled to myself. Yes, I have a tendency to talk to myself. Whether I'm in public or not, I _will _talk to myself. Possibly even sing, but I won't realize it until someone points it out! Talk about embarrassing… I flopped down on my bed and let myself drift slowly off to darkness, filled with the lingering memories of home. _New Jersey home._

……………………………………

**Review… and the chapter get longer… I have over 70 hits, but only one review… yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

Hello again

**Hello again!! Sorry for not updating. I just dislocated my elbow and sprained my wrist and pulled my shoulder… so I am in pain (… I want to thank **_**Still-Waiting-For-Twilight**_**, **_**i'm afraid of jellyfish**_**, and **_**QueenIrene **_**for reviewing (this is the prize I was talking about… getting mentioned in the authors note… sweet right?)!!**

**So, I have OVER 150 HITS for this story and only 5 REVIEWS!! That's just a tad bit cruel... don't you think? I changed it back to an Edward/Bella story JUST FOR YOU GUYS and you won't even review. –sob sob-**

**Bye—read and review!!**

**Disclaim thing: I only own Annabelle, Ian, and Tom... Stephenie Meyer owns everything else… that was pretty obvious. **

**All the While Chapter III**

"UGH!" I groaned as I rolled over. I hissed as a sharp needle-like pain pierced my skin right in between my shoulder blades and immedieately arched my back from it. I jerked my body over to avoid it, but fell from the blue sheeted bed. "Oof!" my voice was muffled by the floor, as I stayed perfectly still. _If I don't move, there is no possible way of further injuries. _I lay, face down on the floor, until my alarm went off. I went to push myself from the ground when I planted my hand on a nail that was sticking out of the wood. "OH, COME ON!" I screeched.

I heard heavy footsteps towards my room, and then the door flipped open. "What happened?!" Dad was almost frantic. He saw me on the floor, and laughed. He stepped over me and turned the alarm off. "Do you need help?"

"Yes please." I sighed. He helped me up and crossed his arms, smirking at me. "Thanks."

"Not what I was waiting for." He said. I rolled my shoulders to ease the pain in my back and cringed subtly. "What happened?"  
"I woke up, rolled onto a pencil, rolled off the bed, went to push myself up and stabbed my hand on a nail." I held up my hand that had a small red spot, but not big enough for blood to trickle through my tan skin. He hummed momentarily, before his face twisted into a mocking smile.

"You weren't even up for five minutes before you found a way to injure yourself twice, is that right?" his thick eyebrows raised as he smirked at me.

"That's correct." I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to look proud, but that obviously wouldn't happen. "I'm gonna go look around town today, is that okay?"

"Of course, Bells. I have to go to the shop." Dad shrugged.

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "…The… shop?"

"Oh!" he smacked his hand to his forehead. "I work part-time at Sander's Auto Shop. You know, fixing cars… selling parts… all that jazz." He shrugged again like that was nothing. But secretly I thought that that was amazing! Of course, it's _me _making the comment. I don't even know the specifics of _my own _car… sad, right? "I'm also a volunteer fire-fighter. So I might need to leave unexpectedly sometimes. Even though it usually rains, people here in Forks seem to still catch things on fire." He shook his head and chuckled, obviously remembering some crazy situations. I smiled lightly and looked down at my pants, running my eyes along all the permanent marker notes and paint splatters.

_falling… you do WAY too much of it!_

I smiled again. My best friend Anna wrote that when we moved. It doesn't seem funny, but it was. I've fallen into a lot of things: people, drama, doors, love, and worst of all—trouble. I always find trouble and usually when I'm not looking for it.

"Alright, Bells." My head snapped up and pushed aside my memories as Dad sighed and stood up, tucking his hands into his pockets, "You can go anywhere you want. I'll be down at the shop for the day."

"Okay." We said quick goodbyes before he went to his car and drove off.

--

**So this was very short… I know. BUT IT YOU REVIEW, I WILL DO A SUPER LONG CHAPER NEXT!! Oh, I wrote a poem type thing, and would appreciate feedback. Here it is:**

_The Awakened_

_As the sun sets ahead._

_As the living sleep soundly._

_As the world becomes dormant._

_As the as are all closed._

_For the living,_

_This is their night._

_For the undead,_

_This is their prime._

_As their unhuman senses sharpen._

_As their eyes become seekers._

_As their strengths become unfathomable._

_As their control becomes thin._

_For the world,_

_This is undetected._

_For the monsters,_

_This is their awakening._

_As they prowl through the dark._

_As they soundlessly stalk._

_As they choose their prey carefully._

_As they assess its each and every weakness._

_For the prey,_

_This is to be it's worst nightmare._

_For the preditors,_

_This is to be a feast._

_As the oblivious walk down the street._

_As the air is silent with night._

_As the stalked hears a snarl._

_As the damned becomes aware._

_For the victim,_

_This is the painful end._

_For the murderer,_

_This is a necessity._

_As the prey is frozen in fear from the sudden attack._

_As the shrill cry is muffled by the pouncing villain._

_As the fangs pierce the neck and pulsing vein._

_As the struggle for life begins to end._

_For the new addition,_

_This is their hell on earth._

_For the experienced,_

_This is no news._

_As the moon is still up._

_As the living are still sleeping._

_As the worlds has no clue of one fact._

_As the fact is so simple._

_For the living,_

_The unknown is feared._

_For the undead,_

_The known is feared._

**So how was it?? Tell me what you think in a REVIEW!! Bye!**


End file.
